This invention relates to an improved pet feeder which utilizes disposable plastic liners adapted to fit within a durable bowl-shaped holding receptacle.
Animal pets, particularly dogs and cats, are usually fed from a bowl-shaped container made of plastic or ceramic materials. Often the animal does not completely finish the food placed in the container. Unless the leftover food is immediately removed by washing, it tends to adhere to the surface of the container, decays, and becomes relatively difficult to remove by usual washing methods. The decayed leftover food can be of ill consequence to the pet, and can produce generally unsanitary conditions involving microbial or insect infestation.
It has been proposed that inexpensive, disposable liners for such pet feeding containers be used. Such prior proposed reusable holding receptacle and associated disposable liners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,719; 3,653,362; 3,527,192; and 3,698,594.
Such earlier bowl and liner combinations have not however been completely satisfactory. Problems inherent in earlier designs include difficulties in seating and unseating the linear with respect to the bowl receptacle, high cost of manufacture of the liners, and difficulties in the packaging of said liners for commercial distribution.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a pet feeder comprising a durable bowl-shaped holding receptacle and a disposable liner fitted thereto in a manner whereby food placed within said liner will not contact said holding receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pet feeder of the aforesaid nature which facilitates the seating of said liner within said holding receptacle and the removal of said liner therefrom.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pet feeder of the aforesaid nature wherein the liners are of low cost and can be nested for ease of packaging for commercial distribution.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.